


A Reason To Be Happy

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: A Collection of One-Shots for THC [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actually It's Really Cheesy, And So Is Draco, Cheesy, Draco can sing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lyrics From Proposal Song Are From "Dear True Love" By Sleeping At Last, M/M, More Importantly What Was I Thinking?, My First Purposeful Attempt At Writing Fluff, Non Epilogue Compliant, Pansy Is Supportive, Proposing Through Song, Too Bad He's Taken ;), What Was Draco Thinking?, Which Is Pretty Hot, Without Ruining It, harry is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Pansy didn't expect Draco to actually do it. She thought he was going to chicken out, and then she'd be there to laugh at him and then support him, like she always is. But then Draco's pulling out the guitar and surprising everyone in the Great Hall as he sings a song to the young man he's in love with.ORMy terrible attempt at a cute proposal scene.





	A Reason To Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Draco sings to Harry is "Dear True Love" by Sleeping At Last. I didn't write the lyrics, they belong to SAL!

Draco cleared his throat as he stood up from his place at the Slytherin table, summoning a guitar with his wand. Pansy looked up at him with a small knowing smile on her face.

"Excuse me!" Draco said loudly. The Slytherin table quieted down and looked to the eighteen year old expectantly. The rest of the Great Hall was still talking, and eventually the Slytherins started poking the Hufflepuffs and the Hufflepuffs poked the Ravenclaws, who poked the Gryffindors. Everyone turned to Draco in curiosity.

The Great Hall was quiet, the teachers were silently watching Draco, wondering what could possibly be happening. Maybe they thought Draco was going to stir up some trouble like he used to before the war.

Draco cleared his throat and started to walk, slowly, towards the other end of the hall, his fingers moving over the guitar strings. Pansy was biting her lip as she watched her best friend, both extremely proud and worried with what Draco was about to do. Draco started to sing, and the entire room listened in amazement.

 _"Dear true love, I'm a writer without any words, I'm a story that nobody heard, when I'm without you,"_ he sang. Pansy could see Harry Potter from a gap in the tables, and his eyes widen when he heard the lyrics. She smirked.

Draco continued to sing, and by then everyone was wondering who he singing it to. Nobody seemed to notice the tears in Harry's eyes when Draco sang, _"So with this ring, may you always know one thing: What little I have to give, I will give it all to you. You are my one true love."_

Draco's voice was getting softer as he neared the Gryffindor table, and it dawned on people he was singing to someone in Gryffindor. They gaped when Draco vanished the guitar and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. Pansy was beaming, wiping a tear from her eye.

Draco was pale, but he was smiling softly when he stopped in front of Harry. Pansy stood up on the bench so she could better see what was happening. Ron was looking shocked and angry that Draco was there, and Hermione seemed to figure out what was happening faster than the redhead. She gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

Harry was crying, smiling up at the blond behind one hand. Draco cleared his throat again, getting down on one knee in front of the savior of the Wizarding World. He opened the box, and Pansy knew what ring would be found inside. It was a plain silver band and a pure white stone with a small serpent- shaped ruby set in the center, which Pansy had helped pick out.

"Potter, will you marry me?" Draco asked breathlessly. Ron was spluttering, looking like he wanted to yell at Draco, until he saw Harry's reaction. Harry was nodding, half-laughing, half-crying.

"Yes! Yesyesyesyes!" Harry said, much to the shock of everyone else. Draco took Harry's hand and slid the ring on Harry's finger. Harry pulled his fiancé up by the collar and kissed him soundly.

"Woo!" Pansy shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth to be heard. She, along with Hermione and Ginny, had been the only ones to know of Draco and Harry's relationship. She had helped Draco not mess things up with Harry. She was the only one that knew Draco was going to propose to Harry.

"Yeah, Malfoy and Harry!" Ginny yelled. The Great Hall was still shocked into silence. Pansy giggled when she saw Hermione hit Ron over the head; he had been staring at Harry and Draco gaping like a fish.

"Harry!" Ron yelled finally. He stood up, clearly embarrassed to see his friend snogging another man- his childhood enemy, too. Ron walked out of the hall, one hand shielding him from the pair. The rest of Gryffindor followed, silently, and abandoning their meals. They all looked rather confused and shocked to Pansy.

Hermione and Ginny stayed behind, though.

"We're so proud of you two," Pansy heard them say. Harry and Draco didn't seem to hear them, though, seeing as Harry was eating Draco's face. Hermione rolled her eyes and kept eating, Ginny sniggered.

The teachers finally seemed to come to their senses and they sprung up.

"Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy, please come with me," McGonagall said briskly. She walked towards the boys and literally pulled them by their ears out of the hall. Pansy laughed, returning to her meal.

She ignored the squeals coming from the Hufflepuff table, and the excited chatter coming from her own. The Ravenclaws were in deep discussion, which Pansy had no interest in hearing.

 _I'm proud of them, too,_ she thought. _They've gotten over their differences and they're in love. I'm happy for them._

It was about time someone was happy. It had been a while since someone had a reason to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Like.... uuuggghhhh. I think it was kind of bad. Let me know if we share the same sentiment. (What I'm actually looking for here is "Oh, no, it was so sweet and nice! I thought it was so good!" to boost my spirits.) I'm banging my head on the table as soon as I finish writing this A/N.  
> The prompt was "Breaking out into song [prompt]" and the theme was "Disappointed vs Proud." I went with proud, obviously. The one I wrote for disappointed was even worse than this one though, so I feel a little better about this.  
> Please leave a comment/kudos if you liked it! Or if you didn't. I'm not picky.  
> (To be honest, when I read this, sometimes I think it was so sweet and fluffy and other times I'm wondering what I'm doing with my life.)


End file.
